


Coffee's for Closers

by stumphclub



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Soul Punk - Patrick Stump (Album)
Genre: AU, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Folie à Deux (Fall Out Boy), M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphclub/pseuds/stumphclub
Summary: Prompt: (Girls) Boys used to follow me around when I got cold.Pete is a famous celebrity and Patrick has been assigned to follow him around 24/7.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10
Collections: Peterick Fic Recs - tumblr list, Peterick Fluff





	Coffee's for Closers

**Author's Note:**

> Old Bandom fic I wrote in 2013, enjoy lmao

Pete was always followed around by the press. They wanted to know what he was wearing, doing, eating, thinking, _everything._ He had no privacy, and he could never get a moment of silence because of the peppy, talkative press that followed him.  
One of his followers was named Patrick. Patrick could’ve fallen in line and been one of the sleazy reporters, but in reality, he was just doing his job accompanied by a small celebrity crush on Pete.

Pete was famous. He made his money from his clothing line, Clandestine, and a few books he’d published. But everyone knew that he had a knack for the bass and, although it was just a hobby and nothing serious, everyone knew he had potential.  
Pete hummed on a particularly cold day. It was early, so the only person following him was Patrick. He was sort of.. assigned to follow Pete. And so he followed Pete, and Pete honestly really didn’t mind his company much. Patrick mostly stayed quiet, and he wasn’t chirpy and annoying; he was just doing his job, and he didn’t really pretend like the other paparazzi. So Pete walked to the nearest Starbucks, Patrick following behind, snapping pictures. Pete ordered a vanilla latte, and Patrick ordered one of his own. Pete sat at a table, and Patrick sat at one relatively close, silent. And then Pete did the unthinkable; he turned his head to Patrick and smiled. ‘Wanna sit with me?’ he offered, feeling especially nice on the chilly day.  
Patrick looked around, heat unexpectedly flushing his face. No one else was in the shop. ’M-me?’ he asked.  
'Yeah,’ Pete smiled, 'You. I like you.’  
Patrick blinked a little and smiled more before picking up his coffee and camera and joining Pete. 'Th-thank you, Mr. Wentz.’ He was obviously nervous. Not only was Patrick like his own personal stalker that got paid for stalking, but Pete was his celebrity crush. He didn’t know what to do in the kind of situation that Pete actually acknowledged him. He never imagined it happening. He tried to act cool, 'I-I like you too.’ He smiled sheepishly.  
Pete chuckled. 'Don’t be nervous. I’m just a person. Call me Pete.’ He considered his words carefully, and decided he liked Patrick enough to say, 'We’re just friends going for coffee.’  
Patrick’s eyes widened and he looked at Pete before grinning. 'Okay.’  
Pete chatted with Patrick until their drinks were gone. And then they ordered another one. Patrick already knew everything that Pete was telling him, but it was more special because Pete was talking to him directly, intimately. Pete, on the other hand, found out that Patrick was indeed more interesting than he’d ever imagine a person from press to be. He didn’t ever stop to consider that they actually had lives. Pete learned that Patrick lived alone in an apartment, but he had a niece that always visited, and he could play a ridiculous amount of instruments, but fancied singing and playing the guitar and piano the most. He had a favourite small trumpet of his, and he liked to write songs and read. He loved Prince. He was all in all, a pretty amazing person, especially since he was part of the press crew. He smiled and listened to Patrick tell him about his life, enjoying it more than he thought he would.  
When they’d finished their second round of drinks, Pete let Patrick take a picture of him, with him, and then they stood to resume their jobs; Pete doing his daily things, Patrick following him. Patrick offered him a scarf for the chilly weather, Pete accepted it gratefully, put it on, and they left. Pete even let him walk beside him, and that made Patrick smile sheepishly and flush to a soft rose pink.

—

Patrick and Pete had been going for coffee regularly now, they’d been laughing and joking and growing close. Patrick’s crush for him had intensified, and Pete was feeling a little funny himself within the three weeks they’d started to hang out. On this particular day, they were discussing music. 'You know,’ Patrick said, 'I’ve interviewed a couple other cool dudes for Rolling Stone. Andy and Joe. They’re kinda like us. We could start a pretty rad band.’ The idea was crazy, and totally out there, but it could work. Possibly.  
Pete raised an eyebrow, thinking that over. 'That would be pretty cool. What do they play?’  
'Andy is great at the drums. And I mean, like, _great_. And Joe is pretty handy at the guitar.’ Patrick grinned.  
'Well, I'd definitely consider that,’ Pete smirked.

—

2 months in, something crazy happened. Patrick was sitting in a booth next to Pete, sipping at coffee. Pete had fallen for Patrick almost as hard as Patrick for him. He looked over at Patrick and asked, 'How does your latte taste?’  
Patrick smiled, offering him his coffee, 'Great. You can try it if you want.’  
'I think I just might,' Pete said, eyes trained on Patrick's face, but he didn’t take the coffee. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Patrick.  
Patrick’s eyes widened in surprise and then relaxed, kissing him back and letting his eyelids slip shut. He was kissing Pete Wentz. Holy shit.  
Pete grinned against him, shifting closer, taking Patrick’s shock-still hand in one of his, resting the other on Patrick’s jawline. That made Patrick shiver, and he melted, leaning towards Pete; he forced himself to set down the coffee cup before his other hand found Pete's hair.  
When Pete pulled away, he sighed dreamily. 'I like you,’ he whispered.  
Patrick bit his lip, 'I like you too,’ he fumbled, 'a lot.’  
Pete smirked and squeezed his hand. 'Then be my boyfriend.’ he deadpanned.  
Patrick smiled wider, 'O-Okay. Of course.’ He couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing Pete again.  
Pete kissed him back with fervour, and this time, for the first time, he didn’t care that cameras were flashing around him.


End file.
